Demain c'est l'Apocalypse, alors ce soir, pizza !
by Lacrimis
Summary: "Et ça lui arrive souvent au paradis, de capturer des pom-pom girls ?" - "Ouais enfin archange archange, c'est vite dit, on dirait ma grand-mère dans sa jeunesse.' Alors comme ça, je suis la grande sauveuse du monde hein ? Eh bien vous feriez mieux de vous préparer pour l'Apocalypse.


Cher journal,

Ma vie devient étrange, très étrange, trop étrange, et je ne peux me confier à personne. Alors, félicitation, tu deviens ma victime dévouée.

Nous somme le 21 septembre, et tu peux noter cette date comme le jour ou j'ai pété un câble.

Il avait pourtant commencé comme les autres. Ce matin, je me suis levée, j'ai enfilé ma tenue de cheerleaders -je ne suis pas vraiment une cheerleaders, je suis plus comme, disons, le boulet sur le banc de touche- et je suis descendue préparer le petit dej' de ma sœur.

Ma petite sœur s'appelle Amy, elle a un an de moins que moi et est donc en première. Elle a pris l'habitude de m'appeler Ary comme si prononcer Arya était un effort surhumain. Ce qui résume bien ma sœur en fait, puisque le moindre effort lui paraît insurmontable et inutile. Disons qu'elle a un instinct de préservation très très bien développé. Bref j'ai versé des céréales dans un bol, ajouté du lait et mis le tous au micro-onde (Tu as cru que je m'amusais à faire griller du bacon et chauffer des pancakes ? Comme tu es naïf.) et j'ai passé un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux avant de filer au lycée.

Je ne te dirai pas quel cours j'ai eu pendant la matinée parce que de un, je ne m'en rappel plus et deux, je m'en fou.

Pendant la pause du midi, on a décidé avec mes amis d'aller manger dehors.

Ce qui me fait penser, devrai-je te présenter mes amis ? Aller, ça me fait plaisir.

-Commençons pas Sarah, qui est encore la plus normale du groupe. Elle a des grands yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs teintés de mèches couleur pétrole, elle passe 90% de son temps libre à poster des messages d'insultes sur le mur Facebook de son ex, et les 10% qui restent à nous dire qu'il lui manque.

-Ensuite, il y a Mathis et Hugo, qui sortent ensemble. Ils sont du genre amour intellectuel transcendant et parlent généralement des livres qu'ils ont lu pendant leur week-end et de combien ils préfèrent l'échange de connaissances à l'échange de salive. Ils ne ressemblent pas du tout aux gays qu'on peut voir dans les magazines avec leurs corps de rugbyman et leurs coupes en brosse.

Pour continuer dans les garçons, il y a aussi Bastien. Il est super beau gosse avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés et sa peau couleur de chocolat au lait. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui au collège, si bien que je me suis confessée et faite rejeter pendant l'année de ma quatrième. Ce qui est saoulant avec lui, c'est qu'il ne veut surtout pas de copine, mais qu'il continu à draguer toutes les filles à sa porté. On est toujours très proche, mais je reste sur mes gardes.

-Pour finir, il y a Primmy. Qui malgré son prénom ridicule, est super sympa. Elle a des cheveux verts (si) et je n'ai aucune idée de la couleur des ses yeux puisqu'elle a l'habitude de porter des lentilles rouges (si, encore une fois). Elle, et ma sœur, sont les deux seuls personnes de l'univers pour lesquelles je tuerai quelqu'un avec les dents (De mon avis, tous le monde devrait avoir une liste de personnes pour qui il est prêt à tuer avec les dents).

Ma sœur, pour information, a une taille svelte, un visage en cœur, et des longs cheveux chocolat qui retombent sur ses hanches quand elle ne les attache pas. En bref elle ressemble à un mannequin, comme quoi la génétique se fou vraiment de notre gueule. Personnellement, avec mes cheveux blonds qui poussent dans n'importe quel sens, mes yeux qui passent de bleu à vert selon leur humeur, et mon corps asymétrique...

Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard petit journal, parce que là j'ai l'impression que j'ai divagué un peu.

Après avoir mangé, je laisse mes amis dehors puisqu'ils veulent prendre le soleil (c'est uniquement l'espoir qui leur fait voir un quelconque soleil vue le temps de merde qu'on se tape depuis des mois. On se croirait en pleine apocalypse, sérieux) et je vais à mon casier chercher mes cours de l'aprèm.

C'est à partir de là que je ne comprend plus rien.

J'étais en train de me demander si ça valait vraiment la peine de prendre mon livre de maths vue que je passe généralement le cours à voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, quand la salle au bout du couloir a littéralement _explosé._

En gros il y a eu un grand bruit, et j'ai tourné la tête juste à temps pour voir le mur voler en flammes et les vitres exploser.

J'allais tranquillement courir dehors pour prévenir les autres qu'on aurait surement pas cours cette aprèm (on est lycéenne ou on ne l'est pas) quand un homme est apparut devant moi.

Il faisait à peu près ma taille, portait une veste vert-kaki sur un t-shirt noir et avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux bruns mi-longs.

En bref pas le type de personne que j'aurai immédiatement classé ''terrifiant''.

Pourtant quand il m'a attrapé le bras pour me tirer vers une autre salle de classe je vous_ jure_ que j'avais le choix entre le suivre ou le laisser me traîner sur le sol.

Doutant fortement de la propreté des sols de mon établissement, je l'ai suivit.

Il nous a enfermé dans la pièce ce qui, avec le bâtiment en train de prendre feu, ne me paraissait pas une bonne idée.

-Hey, il faut qu'on sorte, c'est super dangereux de rester ici, je lui est dit au cas où il n'aurait pas remarqué.

Il était dos à moi, mais j'ai vu qu'il avait un liquide rouge sur les doigts -de la peinture je suppose- et il a commencé à l'étaler sur les murs.

Je me suis mise à gueuler que sérieux, c'est quoi ce manque de respect, il y a des gens qui font le ménage ici !

Il avait l'air de n'en avoir, mais RIEN à foutre et a continué à faire des graffitis sur le mur.

-Ferme là, j'essaye de te sauver la vie idiote ! M'a t-il soudainement gueulé en continuant sa peinture.

-T'as raison, si le feu arrive part là il reculera devant ton talent artistique !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une foule de personne est entrée dans la pièce.

Si on me demande, ces personnes étaient absolument toutes identiques. Le même costard-cravate, la même expression constipée, et la même **_PUTAIN D'ÉPÉE_** à la main.

-Donne nous la fille Gabriel, et Michael te pardonneras peut être ton insolence, a dit l'un des pingouins.

Le mec à la peinture rouge (Gabriel, apparemment) a alors plaqué sa main au milieu de son petit dessin (moche, soit dit en passant) et j'ai du me couvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière qui a envahit la pièce.

Quand j'ai été en mesure de voir à nouveau, l'homme aux yeux dorés se tenait à nouveau juste devant moi, et nous étions seuls dans la pièce.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer putain ? Je lui est hurlé au visage.

-Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir vivante. Grâce à ça (Il a touché mon ventre et, pendant une demi-seconde, mon abdomen m'a fait souffrir comme si mes côtes voulaient en sortir) tu tiendras un peu plus longtemps. Maintenant rentre chez toi, et attend la venue des Winchesters. Soit prête à quitter ta maison à tout moment, et _surtout_ ne parle de tout cela à personne.

J'avais envie de répondre ''Mais va te faire mettre !'' Mais il a effleuré mon front et je me suis écrasée sur le sol de ma chambre.

Cela fait trois heures maintenant, et je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ces événements. Enfin je vais faire ce que m'a dit Gabriel et ne parler de ça à personne d'autre que toi, mon petit journal, parce que toi, au moins, tu ne me feras pas interner d'urgence.

Je m'appelle Arya Clark, j'ai 18 ans, et ma vie commence à ressembler à un thriller.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre :). Une review ne prend qu'une seconde.


End file.
